Fallen House
by Saint Kyata
Summary: Rem, a troll with a knack for getting into things over his head, fins himself on a journey with a woman who dominated him in his past. Where will it lead? Rated M for a reason. Can be considerably graphic.NSFW, multiracial, m/f.


"Up here, stop being so cowardly."  
"Miss-"

"Come on!"

The troll hesitated, and finally hefted himself up onto the window sill. The small, Elven girl grinned mischeviously at him, her night gown and hair rumpled. Her nanny would have had a fit, all the reason more for Rem to try to dissuade her against it.

"Mistress, PLEASE, you'll get me in trouble…"

The small girl had one foot up against the windows frame, tugging on the handle. She yanked with all her might, ignoring him. The moon outside illuminated the two, the window ledge bigger than both of them combined. With a final grunt, she opened it, the wind hitting her in the face. She tumbled back and was caught by Rem, who scowled at her.

"Come on, Mistress. That's ENOUGH."

She rolled her eyes, grinning, and righted herself. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back, pooling on the stones below them, her green eyes glowing dimly in the pale light.

"Please…"

"Hold me out there."

Rem was thirteen, but much larger than the ten-year-old girl who held more power over both him and his family than the gods, as far as he was concerned.

"I'm not going to-"  
"Rem, please!"

He groaned, but took hold of the girl under her arms, and held her out of the window. She gasped, the cold wind whipping at her hair and white gown, the land below her ages away.

He cursed himself inwardly. What if someone came in? How could anyone justify a guard holding the daughter of the his lord outside the window..?

He looked down at the girl dangling in his grasp, her legs swinging as she hummed giddily.

He had been born in that house, and he and his brothers raised by the guard there. Their native tongue was a mystery, and they has just always thought they just happened to be larger, bigger, bluer, and maybe needed braces a bit more than their elven counterparts.

He couldn't afford to be kicked out now.

Of course. If he had known that the end of the House would be so close arriving, he might have let her dangle a little longer- Her hair in the wind, and a smile on her lips.

~CHAPTER ONE~

Part one.

It had happened fairly quickly. A few Trolls had gotten the word to Rem, and San'jin, his closest brother. They were told about a raid- Some elves got together and betrayed this House and some others- That was all he knew. Just that they had to get out.

Mistress was not happy to hear this.

It was night, the only time he was able to talk to her. She looked especially small on the huge, elaborate canopy bed she was on, the sheets tangled aroung her. Her face was red, and tears streaked her angry little face.

"No!"

He clapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her scream, and she wriggled and writhed against him angrily.

"I can't help it, Mistress."

She mumbled something against him, and he loosened his grip.

"What?"  
"I SAID, you're never gonna come back an' see me!"

"I will, I'll try too."

"Trying isn't th' same!"

"Damn it, that's all I've got."

She went to cry out again in anger, and he muted her again.

"Shut up, Mistress!"

It seem irrelevant now, but he didn't even know what else to call her. He stood, his brother beckoning him silently away.

He turned quietly at the door, bowing low, the last vision of her screaming into her mattress.

He left in the night, the castle a waiting time bomb.

Part 2.

"Eyyy, no worries man. Loosen up, righ?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just doesn't feel right."  
"Doesn't hafta."

The Orc threw his head back in a deafening laugh, pounding the matured Rem on the back. Eight years had passed since his escape. He had found quick work at a strange sort of brothel- More business than sex. Sometimes it was humorous. Usually, really.

The huts were lined up by race, and then by category. You went in, and a hut master would let you examine the girl you wanted. If you wanted her, you paid however much the particular girl was worth. For extra, you went to a private hut. Otherwise, you did it there.

Rem's job was simply to make sure that no one 'examined' too fully. The girls were there for the money, not because they were forced, but it still felt strange too the Troll. Unlike his Orc friend, who was more than happy to spend a bit of his pay on a good time.

"There's new arrivals in, come on. I heard tell there's a few Troll in there, too!"

Rem rolled his eyes, but laughed, tagging along with him and cracking jokes.

"They say there's gonna be a new hut master coming up, some elf. AND she's a woman. I wonder how that'll blow over, eh?"

Rem chuckled. "Probably be some awkward exchanged with potential buyers."

"Hehe, she must have some balls, eh?"

"I wouldn't say that."  
They showed their papers too the Tauren who stood in front of the new arrivals hut, who let them pass inside. There were a good twenty women, and about five more employees aside from Rem and his friend checking them out. Some of the women drank, others flirted in hopes of being picked quickly. Money was money, right? Others lie, embarrassed by their nudity, with their faces in the cots they were given.

"Awh, I was lied too mate. Sorry Rem, no Trolls. Apparently a male Blood Elf was passin' hisself off as a lady though if yer interested-"

"That's all right."

Rem browsed over the girls, an elf, an Orc, a very small-for-her-age Tauren, (He veered away from her just in case she WASN'T small for her age, if she was the right size and just fifteen. Eek.) He paused at an Orc that purred under his palm as it slid across her form, and batted her eyelashes too him, grinning sweetly. He grinned back, fingering the coins in his pocket, when his friend called too him.

"Check this one out!"

He winked at the female Orc who whimpered, and sauntered over to the girl in question. The girl's face was too the wall, her pointed ears red with a blush. "Lookit, how small!"

Rem laughed, putting a large hand on her side and pulling on her gently. Her ears went nearly purple, and Rem grinned.

"I like this one, I think."

"She's hotter than a summer day."

"I'm tellin' ya."

Rem chucked. "Well, I'm pretty much sold. Let's see your face then, girly."

He pushed her hair out of her face, and she turned her head, her face flushed and frowning.

A frown he knew well.

"Mistress…?" He choked.


End file.
